The Principal's Granddaughter
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: What if there had been another student in the world of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu? What if this student had been the granddaughter of Fumizuki Academy's principal? How would this student fit in this crazy school? This girl just might change some things or some people in this school... Let's hope it's for the better...
1. Toudou Tomoko

**Toudou Tomoko**

 **Character Information**

 **Birthdate:** October 7, 1995

 **Age:** 16-17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'0" (152 cm)

 **Weight:** 45 kg (99 lbs)

 **Eyes:** purple

 **Hair:** purple

 **Aliases:** priestess/miko

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Status**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Class Rank:** 2-F

 **Position:** Principal's Assistant

 **Family:** Toudou Kaoru (grandmother)

Toudou Riku (mother)

 **Shoukanjuu**

 **Suit:** hakama, haori, and ribbons

 **Equipment:** azusayumi and sword

 **Portrayal**

 **Seiyuu:** Suzoko Mimori

 **Voice Actor:** Cherami Leigh

 **Anime Character Design:** Sumeragi Shion

 **Tomoko is the Fumizuki Academy Principal's granddaughter who is extremely smart and is ranked as 3rd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most class A students. Tomoko, however like Himeji Mizuki took the placement test while being sick resulting in her fainting and getting an automatic zero since she had left the room and was sent to the infirmary. Tomoko is a very calm and collected girl, who is thinks before she speaks and as well as likes to read in her spare time. Tomoko has always been a alone since no one has ever tried getting close to her.**


	2. My First Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu or Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts. I do however own the rights to my original characters, Toudou Tomoko and Toudou Riku. I hope that no one will be rude in the comments and I do accept constructive criticism.**

 **March 24, 2011**

 **{Fumizuki Academy is a prep school that implemented the world's first special systems.}**

"Well then, please begin."

With those words, you could hear the sound of papers shuffled and pencils moving. If you looked inside a classroom, you could particularly see one girl with long purple hair looking somewhat sickly and lethargic.

 **{One of them is the Summoner Test War. It is a battle between classes using AVatars realized using state-of-the-art technology. And the other iis classroom equipment based on the student's' performance. At the end of the first year, they take a placement test. Based on the results, they are divided into 6 levels, from the top, Class A, through the bottom, Class F.}**

The girl's hand was rapidly moving trying to answer as many questions as possible. The girl's breathing pattern had become more labored and hoarse as she progresses onward through the placement test questions.

'I might be about to finish this faster than I thought' the girl thought to herself as she continued writing.

However, soon the girl started to experience fatigue and dizziness which caused a girl slowly fall out of her chair. Before the girl knew it, she was in the arms of a boy who had quietly sit next to her.

"Oi, Toudou-san are you okay?" The boy asked Softly.

"No…." The girl replied.

The girl shortly passed out after that what the last thing she heard being 'Hold on Toudou-san.'

~Time skip! Time skip!~

 **3rd person POV**

It had now been several hours since the girl fainted. The girl had been taken by a test proctor to the school infirmary. The girl was currently laying down on a bed sleeping… until now. However the girl was in for a surprise.

 **Unknown girl's POV**

I woke absolutely an unfamiliar room, which had white walls. I was currently on a small bed with the curtain surrounding my area. I raise my upper body of the bed to look around for anything familiar. There is in the bed beside me and lied a girl, who seems to be my age, with pink flowing hair sleeping. I walked over to her bed and stared at her until she suddenly opened her eyes. She looked over towards my area and my eyes met her own as she propped herself upward on the bed.

"Ah… hello my name is Himeji Mizuki. Would you happen to know where I am?" the girl- I mean Himeji asked.

"Oh, um… hello my name is Toudou Tomoko, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry, but I am as clueless as to where we are."

"Oh, well do you wish to search where we are right now Toudou-san?" Himeji-san asked.

"Sure, oh you can call me just Tomoko or Tomo-chan." I replied.

"Hai Tomo-chan. You can also call me Mizuki or Mizu-chan." Mizu-chan said.

We walked out of the area we were laying down in as we pulled the curtains back. Once we were out, we notice a wider area surrounding the resting area. There were several cabinets and a large desk surrounded by files and books.

"Oh you are both awake now, that's good. I was beginning to worry that I would have to send you both to a hospital.

We turned around to see a green haired woman at the door dressed in a lab coat with glasses on her face. She walked towards us while holding a clipboard.

"Oh I think I should introduce myself now. My name is Shimizu Mana, I am the school nurse at Fumizuki Academy." the woman now known as Shimizu-sensei said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am, my name is-"

"Oh you do not need to introduce yourselves since I did look through your files." began, "Well anyways I am glad you are both awake, do you know what happened to you?"

"Ano, well as for myself I don't really remember anything other than feeling dizzy and sick before I woke up here in the infirmary.." I stated to the nurse.

"The same situation can basically be said for myself, Shimizu-sensei. The only difference being that I remember Yoshii Akihisa catching my body as I fell off my chair from the dizziness I felt. After that I remember fainting." Mizu-can said.

"Well to tell you girls the truth, you both have extremely high fevers that caused you both to become exhausted and faint. It is good that you were able to wake up this early. Especially since you both have such extreme fevers." Shimizu-sensei said.

"Sensei, is there anything else we need to know before we leave?" I asked her.

"Well to be blatantly honest with you girls; since you both left the testing center while the testing was still going on, you both have received automatic zeroes. However at least you are both okay now-"

"Oh…. What! No, all of my hard work! Wasted because I fainted in the middle of testing…." I said sadly.

"It will be fine Tomo-chan! Even if we are placed inside the worst class, I think we can still be of assistance to the class by taking recovery tests.." Mizu-chan said determinedly.

"Hey you're right Mizu-chan! Yeah right I won't give up!" I said happily.

"That's the spirit girls. Anyways, Himeji-san and Toudou-san please do get some rest once you get home and make sure on the first day of school to come see me to make sure we have everything worked out for the school year. I want to do a check up on your health." Shimizu-sensei began, "You both are allowed to leave now. Hurry along home okay girls."

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu Shimizu-sensei!" Mizu-chan and I said as we walked out of the room.

Once we were out of the school infirmary, we walked to our shoe lockers in order to change into our outdoor shoes and place our indoor shoes in the lockers. I decided to try and start conversation with Mizuki.

"Sure Tomo-chan." Mizu-chan said.

Now, with that out of the way, we went on our way out of the school and walked home together.

"So, Mizu-chan, what do you think Class F will be like once we start our second year?" I said nervously.

I mean could you blame me for being nervous, I am going to be in a class probably full of strangers and weirdos.

"Ano, I think that the class will probably be full of people who are interesting." Mizu-chan began, "I think it will be a lot of fun being in this class."

"Really? O a, too nervous to think." I said sheepishly.

"You know Mizu-chan, I am glad that I got to meet you today. You are my first friend actually." I said.

"Really Tomo-chan? But you are so pretty, why don't you have any friends?" Mizu-chan asked.

I continued to walk before we came at a stop during a crosswalk and I decided to stated my answer as we waited.

"Mizuki, people never really wished to get to know me on a personal level… They choose to make assumptions about my personality based on my background being the principal's granddaughter. I even know about the rumor that everyone until this day thinks that I am the type of person who thinks they are better than everyone else because of my grandmother's influence." I began, "However I don't think like that as all, in a way I am slightly envious of you Mizuki. You are able to become friends with just about anyone."

Mizu-chan was silent as we continued to wait for the light to turn before it did and we began walking across again. We continued to walk down the street in silence as well. I think that I might have overwhelmed Mizuki with everything that I said to her.

"Ano, Mizu-chan you don't have to say anything. I was just babbling, don't pay any attention to my words okay?" I said as I stopped walking.

I, however, instead felt myself being embraced in a tight hug with Mizuki hold my head.

"Eh… Mizu-chan?" I asked softly.

"Tomoko, I want you to know that I will always be here for you anytime you need me from now on. You don't have to be alone anymore Tomoko, you can let go of your sadness and anger so that you can truly be happy. I will always be a shoulder you can cry on or a ear to listen to your trouble. So please let go of your pain." Mizu-chan said.

"Eh… " I said slowly before I started to cry on her shoulder.

I hugged Mizuki back tightly as I continued to cry. This process continued onward for a short period of time before my tears declined into sniffles. I had calmed down slowly from my crying. I pulled away from the hug and smiled at Mizuki.

"Arigato Mizuki. You are truly a good friend." I said.

"Iie, I'm your best friend Tomoko." Mizuki said.

My eyes widen and I smiled brightly.

"Hai!" I replied.

We smiled at one another before we continued our walk home, on the way we asked each other simple questions about our lives. It was fun getting to learn about Mizu-chan. Especially since I learn she has feelings for Yoshii Akihisa. Anyways we also discovered, we lived right next to each other as we arrived at our houses.

"Wow what luck! Now we can go to school together in the morning Mizu-chan!" I said.

"Yeah, it will be fun Tomo-chan!"

"Well, good night Mizuki! See you tomorrow! Let's go hang out tomorrow okay! Get some rest!"

"Hai! Good night Tomoko! That sounds fun. Good night Tomo-chan! Rest well." Mizuki replied.

AFter that we both walked inside our houses as we waved good bye to one another.

"I'm home!" I announced.

I walked into the living room to see my grandmother sitting at the dinner table and my mother in the kitchen putting away some

"Hai, welcome home Momo-chan!" my mother said.

"So Tomoko, would you care to explain why it took you so long to get home?" Obaa-chan said.

I sat down in the chair across from my grandmother before replying, "Ano, I am sorry grandma. I fainted during the exam and was taken to the infirmary. Receiving an automatic zero because of it." I began, "I just woke up recently and walked home with a classmate who lives near us."

"Oh my dear Tomoko, I could never blame you for not feeling well. However you disappointed me by not tell your mother nor I that you were not feeling well." My grandmother said.

"Hai grandmother, I am deeply sorry."

"Tomoko, why didn't you tell your grandmother and I that you weren't feeling well?" my mother asked.

"Ano, I didn't wish to worry either you or grandmother." I said.

"Really, Tomo." My mother sighed, "it's my job to worry about you."

"Well anyways, the classmate and I became friends and her name is Himeji Mizuki. I think her and I are to be the best of friends." I said happily.

"Oh that's nice dear. Wait, are you talking about Himeji Mizuho and her daughter that live next door." my mother began, "Mizuho and I are close friends and she decided to move over here so her daughter could get fresh air. Oh I am so happy you both are now friends, just like Mizuho and I.-"

"Ano Riku dear don't you think Tomoko should be getting some rest?" my grandmother interrupted.

'Thank you grandmother' I thought happily.

"Oh yes, Tomoko go change into your pajamas and go lay down.

"Hai, okaa-san."

I walked upstairs and took a quick bath before changing into my pajamas. I laid down and close my eyes for a while. Until I heard the knocking of my door and opened my eyes slowly. I loooked to see my mother coming into my room with a tray that held a bowl and a glass of water on it.

"Here you go Tomo, a nice bowl of porridge to help with your fever." my mother said.

"Hai okaa-san." I replied.

I ate my porridge as my mother talked to me.

"Tomoko, I want you to be extremely careful with your health and watch out for Mizuki-chan. Her and yourself both have frail bodies and must be careful with what you do. Do not try to focus on studying too much okay as well as have fun." my mother said.

I stopped eating and looked at my mother before I said, "Okaa-san, you know that I have to study in order to do well and be able to get the scholarship my dream high school which can cost a lot of money. However-"

"But Momo you know that you have a very weak body, you have to be careful!"

"Okaa-san…"

"You can't just study all of the time, your health will deteriorate!"

"OKaa-san!"

"I won't let my own daughter to kill herself just to-"

"OKAA-SAN!"

She stopped looking at me in shock for my yelling.

"If you had let me finish speaking, then I would have said that however I know I do not have the best physical health and I will try not to overexert myself" I said slowly.

"Tomoko…"

"So please, okaa-san. Let me do this, please." I begged her.

"Fine Momo… I will trust you to take care of yourself." my mother replied.

"Hai mom, thank you." I said smiling softly.

My mother hugged me and I tightly hugged her back. She soon let go of me and stood up with my tray.

"Well it is getting late, Tomoko please get some rest while I go take this down." my mother said as she walked to my door.

"Hai okaa-san, Oyasumi nasai." I replied.

"Oyasumi nasai, Tomko. Sweet dreams." my mother said as she shut the door and turned of my light.

My last thought was what would my future be with Mizuki as my friend.

 **Goodbye for now! See you again soon!**


End file.
